All Because of a Stupid Picture
by Addikted
Summary: It's because of a stupid picture that we ended up 14 years in the future. What will the gang see when they end up 14 years in the future? Read and Review. NxM
1. It all started

Hey, if you guys noticed, I did quite rush S.O. WHAT? For this fanfic. Hope you like it.

**The stupid picture**

(Mikan is 12 by this time.)

Everyone was sad. Mikan was leaving today. She was going to transfer to train her alices. Everyone was emotional (except for Natsume). Ruka was depressed for his crush was leaving. Anna and the rest were depressed for their friend was leaving. Mikan's limo left. That was the last time they heard of her. Mikan Sakura.

**6 years later…**

"Hey guys, did you hear?" Koko asked.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Mikan's going back!" Koko yelled.

"What? Where? When?" People started asking him.

"Chill, man don't know! Just heard it you know. But I think it was today." Koko said.

"Better check it out." Hotaru said.

Hotaru brought out her laptop to search her CCTVs. Luckily, she saw a limo arriving.

Everyone went out of the room and went to the parking lot.

There they saw a brunette walking out, with a 1 year old boy in her arms.

"Mikan!" The twins yelled.

"Ohayo." Mikan's oh-so-gentle voice said.

"Mikan, who's that boy?" Hotaru asked as she pointed out to the kid she is carrying.

"Oh, this is Takaaki. My son." Mikan said.

"Did I hear right? Your son?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story how I got pregnant. But anyways, how are you guys?" Mikan asked.

**Somewhere…**

"Are you sure about this Mitsuki?" A girl named Natsuki asked.

"Yes, now put the alice stone inside the machine." Mitsuki said.

"If you say so." Natsuki said.

"Okay, you kids ready?" A woman in her 30s asked.

"Yes auntie!" The girls yelled.

"Here we go." The woman said.

The woman pressed some buttons on a photo printer. Suddenly, it started to print a photo.

Suddenly, there was light from the photo.

**Back to Mikan…**

"What's happening?" Nonoko asked.

Everyone saw a light that sucked all of them. Mikan, her friends, teachers and classmates.

Everything went black and the first thing they saw was a living room.

"Mitsuki, Natsuki, did you girls do something?" A woman asked.

"Auntie, it was Mitsuki who did it." Natsuki said.

"No, it was you." Mitsuki barked.

Everyone watched as they saw two girls, one with raven hair, the other brunette hair, talking to a woman around 30 with raven hair.

She looks like…

"Auntie Hotaru, Mitsuki did it. She used her alice." Natsuki said.

"Auntie Hotaru? What the heck is going on?" Koko asked.

"We went to the future. 14 years to the future to be exact. What you see in front of you is a 32-year old Hotaru, with some children." Mikan explained.

(I'm just gonna put the age of the person saying it. Mikan's group is 18. Older Hotaru is 32.)

"So, this is a bother." Hotaru(32) said.

Hotaru(32) brought out her phone and started texting some people. Minute later, Anna(32), Nonoko(32), Sumire(32), and Misaki(35) arrived.

"What's the emergency Hotaru?" Anna(32) asked.

Hotaru(32) just pointed to Mikan(18) and the rest.

"OMG! What are we gonna do?" Nonoko(32) asked.

"Call them!" Sumire(32) said.

They called some people. Minutes later, Koko(32), Yuu(32), Mochu(32), Tsubasa(35) arrived.

Same thing happened. They were shocked. They had to do something.

"I'm home!" A man yelled.

"Uh oh, that's dad." The twins said.

A man in a business suit arrived, and it was…

Natsume!!!

"Why the heck are you all here? At my house!" Natsume(32) yelled.

"Your daughters caused trouble." Hotaru(32) said as she pointed to Mikan(18)'s group.

"Ayiyi… You kids are lucky that your mother comes home from Europe next week. We still have 7 days to fix this." Natsume(32) said.

Suddenly, they hear a Ferrari's horn.

"Wait, there's no other horn than…" Natsuki said.

"Mom!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Uh oh." Mitsuki said.

"I'm home!" A woman yelled.

"Welcome back mistress." The butler said.

"Thank you. How's everything?" The woman asked.

They started talking. After that the woman went to the living room.

"Hey, I'm back from Europe!" The woman yelled as she entered the room. It was a blonde haired girl. She kissed Natsume on the cheek.

"Hey, why are you guys here?" The woman asked pointing to Anna(32)'s group. She pushed them and saw the 18 year olds.

"Okay, this is so funny. Whoever's using their alice stop it. Oh wait, not an alice. A trick by Mitsuki and Natsuki. We'll get them back by December. Going to use the Academy. I'll get them back." The woman stated.

"Seriously Mikan, you should stop using your alice." Koko(32) stated.

"Hey mom. We're sorry, anyway, what happened to your hair?" Natsuki said.

"Oh." Mikan(32) removed her eyeglasses revealing her eyes.

"My friend dared me to dye my hair, and it should wear off right about… now." Mikan(32) said as her hair turned from blonde to brunette.

"How did you do that?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh, I used a product of Madame Debouche." Mikan(32) said.

And that's how they got to the future. All because of a stupid picture.

Going to be continued next time. How was it? Reviews!


	2. Ruka's more dense than Mikan

**Flashback:**

And that's how they got to the future. All because of a stupid picture.

**End…**

"Hey, how are we gonna get them back?" Koko(32) asked.

"Have you read your history? Better check it out you know…" Mikan(32) said.

Mikan(32) snapped her fingers and a CD appeared. She placed the CD on the DVD player and played it.

The CD stated that every New Year's Eve, when you are in the Central Town Plaza, and you're in the center, you get to be teleported anywhere in the academy when the clock strikes 12.

"But that won't get them back, right?" Yuu(32) asked.

"It would. The pillars in the plaza have teleportation alice stones inside, we need to replace some stones with time traveling to the present alice stones." Mikan(32) stated.

"Okay, that would work." Nonoko(32) asked.

Suddenly, they heard a baby cry.

"Shoot, Taka's crying." Mikan(32) said.

"Here, Taka. Why's Taka crying?" Mikan(18) said.

"… Mimi, baba…" Taka(01) said.

"Umm, I need a room." Mikan(18) said.

Mikan(32) summoned a dog and commanded it to take Mikan(18) to a room.

"Why does she need a room? Can't she do it here?" Koko asked.

"Baka, you don't know what she'll do." Mikan(32) said.

"Why? What will she do?" Sumire(18) asked.

"She's going to feed Taka." Mikan(32) said.

"Well, can't she feed him here?" Ruka(18) asked.

The 32 year olds slapped their foreheads.

"What?" Ruka(18) asked.

"Ruka, I don't know that your younger self was denser than me." Mikan(32) said.

"Why?" Mochu(18) asked.

"Taka's still 1. He feeds on breastfeeding. Do you want my younger self to breastfeed in front of you, perverts?" Mikan(32) asked.

"Nooo……" Everyone said.

"Good. I thought you won't understand." Mikan(32) said.

"But mom, how did you know?" Mitsuki asked.

"Hello, that was your brother. When he cries and says 'baba' it means milk." Mikan(32) said.

"Oh." Mitsuki said.

"The hell?" A 15-year old said.

"Hey, nii-chan!" Mitsuki said.

"Tch." The boy replied.

"We're done." Mikan(18) said as she entered the room with Taka(01).

"Nii-chan, aren't you going to ask anything?" Mitsuki asked.

"No, of course, Taka's not that dumb. ALICE…" Natsuki said.

Taka(15) took Taka(01) from Mikan(18) and went to his room.

"Wow, they reunite…" Tsubasa(35) said.

Suddenly, a phone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment." Mikan(32) said.

Mikan(32) answered the phone.

"Buenos Dias, Senior!" Mikan(32) said.

"What did she say?" Mochu(18) asked.

"Well, mom's currently speaking Spanish." Mitsuki said.

"Why?" Koko(18) asked.

"It's part of her job. She has to know every language around the world." Mitsuki said.

"What's her job?" Anna(18) asked.

"She's the accountant and treasurer of every Gakuen Alice around the world. She's also the High school Principal for Japan. And the Treasurer of WAO." Mitsuki said.

"WAO?" Nonoko(18) asked.

"That stands for World Alice Organization." Mitsuki said.

"Si. Si. Comprendo. Si. Muchas Gracias Senior!" Mikan(32) said. She put down her phone and suddenly, it rang again. And she answered it.

"Excuse me. Magandang Gabi. Bakit? Ano? Saan? Oo. Oo. Hindi. Sige, Bye." Mikan(32) said as she put down her phone.

"What language was that?" Sumire(18) asked.

"That's Filipino." Mikan(18) said.

"Who would have thought that Polka will be an accountant if she fails Math." Natsume stated.

"Excuse me, Natsume. Math, happens to be one of my expertise and majors. You could even ask my older self." Mikan(18) answered.

"The hell is wrong with you? You come back so different. And with a son!" Natsume(18) said.

"Yeah, Natsume's right, Mikan. Explain to us what happened." Sumire(18) said.

"Fine." Mikan(18) replied.

Reviews!!


	3. Who is Taka's father?

**Most of you can't wait to find out who's Taka's father, so here you go!!!**

**Flashback:**

"Who would have thought that Polka will be an accountant if she fails Math." Natsume stated.

"Excuse me, Natsume. Math, happens to be one of my expertise and majors. You could even ask my older self." Mikan(18) answered.

"The hell is wrong with you? You come back so different. And with a son!" Natsume(18) said.

"Yeah, Natsume's right, Mikan. Explain to us what happened." Sumire(18) said.

"Fine." Mikan(18) replied.

**End of Flashback.**

Mikan(18) summoned a dog that looked like what Mikan(32) summoned a while ago.

"Here, Cutie…" Mikan(18) said.

"Disperse!" Mikan(18) said.

The dog turned into a human being. (Which looks like Amamiya Sayuri of Tokimeki Memorial Only Love).

"Now, this CD will explain everything. Do not interrupt. Face your grave if you will." Mikan(18) said.

This statement sent shivers to everyone.

"Sayuri, you know what to do." Mikan(18) said.

"Yes, Master." Sayuri(18) said.

The CD was played.

_Mikan(17) was walking to her room, suddenly, Professor Snape(let's pretend he's the Dangerous Ability Teacher in England)._

"_Princess, I have a special mission for you. Everything is in this folder. Do it." Professor Snape said._

"_Yes, Professor." Mikan said._

_She went to her room and opened the folder._

_MISSION DETAILS_

_Place: Tokyo, Japan_

_Date: June 1,2008_

_Mission Duration: 1 week_

_Objective: Assassinate last AAO branch alive._

_Requirements:_

_New physical appearance_

_New personality_

_New name_

_Default alice_

_Note:_

_Do not inform anyone your mission, or that you're Sakura Mikan._

_Do not choose Nullification and stealing as default._

_Avoid to blow your cover._

"_Okay, so this is it. Quite easy. Summon!" Mikan(17) said._

_Cutie appeared and Mikan(17) transformed her to Sayuri._

"_Sayuri, another mission. I will use your appearance, personality and name again. But for my default alice, it would be elemental. Let's get ready." Mikan(17) ordered._

_Tokyo, Japan:_

"_Good morning class, we have a new transfer student from England. She'll stay here for a week." Naru-sensei said._

"_Good morning everyone, my name is Amamiya Sayuri. Elemental Alice. Special star." Mikan/Sayuri(17) said._

_Sayuri(17) was in a rescue mission with Natsume(17). Her code name is Shiiro Neko. Sayuri left Natsume after talking with Persona. Natsume followed her, and to his surprise he saw Mikan(17) in Sayuri's room._

"_Mikan." Natsume said._

"_Na-natsume?" Mikan said._

_Natsume hugged Mikan and after that something happened between them._

_The mission was a success. Mikan returned to England. But when she got there, she suddenly fainted._

_She found out that she got pregnant with her one night stand with Natsume. And that's how she got pregnant._

End of CD.

Everyone was speechless. It's because they were shocked at everything.

"Hey, how come I don't remember that?" Natsume(18) asked.

"It's because I left you a curse. If you got me pregnant, you will remember it if the child recognizes you as his/her father. If not, you'll remember it if something happened between us again." Mikan(18) said.

"So this means he's not my step-son in the future?" Natsume(18) asked.

"Duh. Now, if you're so desperate to remember, then make Taka recognize you as his father." Mikan(18) said.

"Sayuri, you may go now." Mikan(18) said.

"Yes, master." Sayuri(18) said.

Suddenly, the Taka(01) and Taka(15) came. Taka(01) yelled, "Mimii!!!!"

Then, they heard a bell ring.

"Dare's done, ugly. Now I don't have to act like you." Natsuki said.

"No fair!!!" Mitsuki said.

"Tch." Natsuki said.

Taka(01) saw Natsume(18) and yelled, "Dada!!"

_Uh oh._ Mikan(18) thought.

"I guess his future self told him some stuff." Mikan(18) said as she looked at Taka(15).

Natsume(18) was shocked. He fainted.

As Natsume fainted, he started to remember everything that happened. When he woke up, he said to Mikan(18).

"Who would have thought you won't grow flat chested."

_Grrr… _Mikan(18) and (32) thought.

Please review!!!


	4. 20 Questions

Hey, thanks for all of your reviews!!!

**Flashback:**

As Natsume fainted, he started to remember everything that happened. When he woke up, he said to Mikan(18).

"Who would have thought you won't grow flat chested."

_Grrr… _Mikan(18) and (32) thought.

**End of Flashback.**

With Natsume(18)'s statement, everyone looked at Mikan(18).

They noticed that she looked like a fashion model. The dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly. She has the curviest curves you would ever see.

Mikan(18)'s vein popped on her head, and everyone felt a smack on their heads.

"What was that for?!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, why won't I explain it? First, someone thinks that my body is not a body of an 18 year old. Second, you have perverted thoughts. Third, you're comparing my body with someone else's." Mikan(18) said.

_How the heck did she know? _Everyone thought.

"Hey, polka, are you sure that you're body is natural?" Natsume(18) said.

He just received another smack on the head.

"Of course it's real, I could confirm it." Natsume(32) said.

"Really? How?" Natsume(18) asked.

"Look, I've seen it loads of times. Plus, her body is natural you know. It feels so real you know, because it is. Try it yourself man." Natsume(32) said.

Veins popped on Mikan(18) and (32)'s heads. Both Natsume (18) and (32) received another smack on the head.

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair_

_Your eyes_

_Your old Levi's _

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You made me laugh, you made me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'd have to buy_

_Your hands in mine when we're intertwined everything's alright_

_I want to be with the one I know_

_And the 7__th__ thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

"Yeah, hello Miles." Mikan(18) said as she answered her phone.

She left everyone for a while as she looked out the window.

**Mikan(18)'s conversation**

**Author's note: All celebs and characters added, let's just say Mikan met them when she transferred. They are also alices.**

Mikan: Yeah, I just got here.

Miley: We just called before school.

Mikan: We? You mean they're there?

Miley: Yeah, here.

Lily: Hey Miki!

Oliver: Hi Mimi.

Jackson: Yo Mikster!

Robbie: Hey Mikan.

Mikan: Hey guys.

Miley: Hey, before class, can we ask a favor?

Mikan: Yeah, what?

Miley: Play 20 Questions. Hard type.

Mikan: Okay.

Miley: First question. We have definitions of crush right? Of the 5 types of crushes there are, give your examples.

Mikan: Well, for the innocent crush, it's on Harry Potter. On the crush because he's cute and talented, it's on David Archuleta. And for the crush because I'm in love and madly in love is You-Know-Who.

**Sorry, I need to end this now. If you have ideas for the 20 Questions, please do suggest. It must be related to Mikan's love life. I have ideas but I want to know what you guys like. Please review.**


	5. Questions and answers

**Thanks for your reviews… I'll continue it… By the way, all of your questions will be answered as the story goes on… So please be patient… **

**Flashback:**

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair_

_Your eyes_

_Your old Levi's _

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You made me laugh, you made me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'd have to buy_

_Your hands in mine when we're intertwined everything's alright_

_I want to be with the one I know_

_And the 7__th__ thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

"Yeah, hello Miles." Mikan(18) said as she answered her phone.

She left everyone for a while as she looked out the window.

**Mikan(18)'s conversation**

**Author's note: All celebs and characters added, let's just say Mikan met them when she transferred. They are also alices.**

Mikan: Yeah, I just got here.

Miley: We just called before school.

Mikan: We? You mean they're there?

Miley: Yeah, here.

Lily: Hey Miki!

Oliver: Hi Mimi.

Jackson: Yo Mikster!

Robbie: Hey Mikan.

Mikan: Hey guys.

Miley: Hey, before class, can we ask a favor?

Mikan: Yeah, what?

Miley: Play 20 Questions. Hard type.

Mikan: Okay.

Miley: First question. We have definitions of crush right? Of the 5 types of crushes there are, give your examples.

Mikan: Well, for the innocent crush, it's on Harry Potter. On the crush because he's cute and talented, it's on David Archuleta. And for the crush because I'm in love and madly in love is You-Know-Who.

**End of flashback.**

**(I'll not place 20 Questions… I'll just place whatever I thought of.)**

Mikan: Ideal guy? Well, unique, hot and rare.

Miley: Favorite romance novel.

Mikan: Romeo and Juliet.

Miley: How do you want You-Know-Who to propose?

Mikan: Eh? (blush) Well, I want his proposal to be original and unique. He won't say the same lines like, Will you marry me or Marry me. Something original.

Miley: What's your dream wedding like?

Mikan: Uh… Uh… (blush) Well, simple but fabulous. Romantic and original. I would wear this dress that has white with pink, blue and yellow sequins. There would be beads. I would wear whatever accessories he gave me. And he would wear a black tux. And all of the important people in our lives will be there.

Miley: If you could make your own wedding vows, what would it be?

Mikan: I, Mikan Sakura, give you this ring, to show you my promise that I would remain loyal to you. I would never leave your side, and I love you for eternity and until the end of time. May heaven and everyone here be witness of my promise. (Sorry, can't think of anything else.)

Miley: Dream honeymoon.

Mikan: What the? Umm… (blush) Maybe in Puerto Princessa or Italy, and definitely will last for a month.

Miley: Describe your future family.

Mikan: It's all up to the guy. That's it.

Miley: Okay, well school starts soon. See ya.

Mikan: Bye.

**End of phonecall.**

Mikan(18) turned around and saw everyone.

_I forgot they're here._ She thought.

"How are you getting phone calls when you're in the future?" Hotaru(18) asked.

"Well, let me explain:

_When I was in Egypt, someone was using an ancient artifact to destroy the world. I was given a mission to travel back in time and change the part where this guy took this artifact. I upgraded my phone. And now, it has the ability to contact anyone even if I'm in the past or future._

That's what happened." Mikan(18).

"Oh." Everyone said.

"Anymore questions?" Mikan(18) said.

"You said math and accounting was one of your majors. You're not yet in college. Explain." Natsume(18) said.

"You'll know, soon." Natsume(32) said.

"Mikan-chan, how have you been in U.S." Yuka asked.

"I have been fine, mom. I just get frustrated everyday." Mikan(18) said.

"Oh, because of that fan club right? It's alright dear." Yuka said.

"No, it isn't. My niece will not be stomped over by those guys." Principal Kazu said.

"Fine, already. I just can't believe the fact that everywhere I transfer, people go crazy you know." Mikan(18) said.

"Just like your parents." Narumi said as he butted in.

**Night time, Bedroom of Mikan(32) and Natsume(32)**

Mikan(32) was typing on her laptop. Natsume(32) was on the bed, reading in his manga. (He still does read them, believe me.)

As she was done, she went to bed and kissed Natsume(32)'s cheek.

"Night." She said.

"Hn." He said.

He put down his manga and turned of the light. He went to Mikan(32) and kissed her on the lips.

"You really missed me, didn't you?" She said.

"Yeah, thank God you got back earlier." He said.

"That's sweet. Well, why don't you show me how much you missed me?" She said.

He smirked at this.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated on such a long time… But before I say anything, I would like to apologize right now…

I'm going to do a remake on the following:  
Crazy Love

S.O. What?

I'm also going to rewrite the following stories:

All Because of a Stupid Picture

When Worlds Collide

Who's My Daddy?

I hope you understand… I'm planning to do one story at a time now… So, I'm creating a poll on what you want for me to do first… Thanks and I hope you understand…


	7. Chapter 7

So, hey guys.. I know it's been a long time… As in a really long time… Anyway, if you guys are still interested in my fanfics, I might continue them, if you want to.. And, I might start new ones and such… So just send a review/message if you really want to… And suggestions? Yeah, I'm open to them…

P.S. Follow me on twitter and blogger. I'm active there, so you'll know if I'm updating or not… And such..

And, I also might post my fanfics on blogger instead of fanfiction. Or I might create a new account here, I really don't know so… Please just send messages/reviews…

Twitter: ayimaj

Blogger: ayimaj . blogspot . com (Remove the spaces. )


End file.
